Random Twilight Oneshots
by kakes
Summary: Not a very creative name, but it says it all.


**Well most of you don't know this, but I am a delightfully random person. So I want to put some of that randomness in a story. They are very fluffy. These will take place at random moments in the books. Here goes it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight *Sigh***

Chapter 1:

Karaoke night.

BPOV

"No, no, no Alice not a chance." I said. We had just pulled up to the karaoke bar.

"Why not?" She asked, whining like a pre-schooler.

"First of all, this is a _bar, _I'm not legal yet."

"You won't be drinking." She said rolling her eyes. I guess I should have known

"Okay, well, I can't sing."

"Neither can half these people! Come on Bella, you're probably way better than any of those people."

"You sound like you don't know!" Was she trying to humiliate me?

"Just trust me. I'm going to go put our names on the list. Do you want to pick out your song or should I?"

"You do it." I said, like it mattered, I would stink any way. She danced off to the host. I went off to find the rest of them.

"Cheer up Bella, this is supposed to be fun." Edward said.

"Easy for you to say." The host came up.

"Hey every one, how ya'll doing to night." He drawled with a southern accent. There were some screams. "Who's ready for some good, karaoke fun?" A few more screams. "All right, lets get this started. Up first is…Emmett Cullen!"

Leave it to Alice to get us up top. As Emmett walked on stage some girls screeched, one girl even yelled that she loved him, that pissed Rose off. It was funny how huge Emmett was compared to the bean pole host.

The music kicked up and I recognized the song immediately. Emmett started singing the lyrics

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_…

Oh god Emmett was singing JT songs. I wondered if Alice picked this song or if he did, knowing Emmett it was most likely him.

Some girls started screaming like he was a real celebrity. They were throwing themselves at him. Jasper had to hold Rosalie back, before she ripped them apart.

After Emmet was finished, Rosalie went up. Some drunk guys whistled at her. She sang _Fighter_ by Christina Aguilera. It was really good, she had a lot of emotion and I couldn't help but think back to her story.

Next up was Jasper, who sang _Check Yes Juliet_ by We the Kings** (One of my Favorite Songs ever, someone had to sing it.) **

Then Alice singingLa la Land by Demi Lovato.

Edward sang _Fall for You_ (beautifully I might add) and I cried.

When he came down I took a deep breath my turn.

"I hope you guys still want to be around me after this." I said. They rolled their eyes at my melo-dramatic attitude.

Once the music started, I knew Alice had picked a good song. It was _Fearless _by Taylor Swift. Alright, here goes nothing, I thought. I looked away from my family so I couldn't see there faces.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah_

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindedly you're makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

_Uh, oh_

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  


_It's fearless_

Oh yeah  
Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

_Oh, oh yeah_

When I finished I heard no applause, was I really so bad that people couldn't even clap politely? I looked up.

First, I saw everyone else. They all looked shocked. I was confused, until I looked towards my family and saw all of them mouths wide open, starring at me. All of them, except Alice was smiling knowingly. She was the first to start clapping and everyone else followed.

I blushed and walked off the stage. When I got to Edward, he kissed me.

"What was that for?" Maybe he felt bad for me. I must've been really bad.

"Bella, you were…" He seemed to be struggling for words, something he never did.

" Terrible, awful, dreadful."

"More like, amazing."

"Stop it." I said. "Don't lie."

"He's not Bella really." Alice said. I saw Emmett sigh and hand Jasper some money.

"I don't believe you guys."

"Oh you will." Alice said after a minute.

We heard a lot of other people sing, some of them good, some of them bad. After they were all done the host got up again.

"All right, now, based on audience reaction, we have a winner… Bella Swan!"

"Alice what'd you do?"

"Nothing, honestly Bella."

So in the end I just wound up getting a small plastic trophy, but hey at least I can say I beat Emmett at something.

And let me tell you, he's not so happy about that.

_**Alright I know that was bad, but I'm sick and bored, so cut me some slack. Thanks for reading, the next one will be up soon.**_


End file.
